


Dark With Water

by onewithroses



Series: Rise of Guardians: Art>Descriptive Inception [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Gen, Inspired by Art, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewithroses/pseuds/onewithroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this <a href="http://hurtanminttu.tumblr.com/post/38503013216/so-then-this-happened-because-it-made-sense-that"> stunning comic</a>. </p><p>The ending is the beginning. When Jack Frost waits to rise from the ice, Pitch Black is there in the inky darkness of cold, wet water. He has to be because the world is a mirrored thing and cyclical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark With Water

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in this series first there was an amazing art [peice by Hurtanminttu](http://hurtanminttu.tumblr.com/post/37743859941/because-lets-face-it-dark-and-cold-do-go) so I wrote a a [descriptive piece about it](http://sarahdoesfandom.tumblr.com/post/37890573316/title-cold-and-dark-rise-of-the-guardians) and then they drew this absolutely [ stunning comic](http://hurtanminttu.tumblr.com/post/38503013216/so-then-this-happened-because-it-made-sense-that) based on the descriptive piece. This is a descriptive piece based on the comic. This is fanworks inception. I decided we [must go deeper](http://24.media.tumblr.com/c95913d053315935c2070d1a47caa1b5/tumblr_meotuzhRBt1r76ieio1_500.gif).

The ending is the beginning. When Jack Frost waits to rise from the ice, Pitch Black is there in the inky darkness of cold, wet water. He has to be because the world is a mirrored thing and cyclical. It begins as it ends--in the cold dark alone and with Jack's joy melting into _fear_.

The cold and dark says, _sleep here, you have already breathed it_.

And the Jack that was, the Jack that will never be again, says: _no_.

Above the water there is more fear--but light, too. The torches and yelling and the scrape, scrape, scrape of a rescue effort far too late.

Here is the truth: The Moon always tells the truth and it always lies.

Here is the lie: Pitch Black always gets what he wants and he always loses.

Jack Frost says _no_ to the ultimate ending and rises into the light that will feed the darkness for eons. Pitch Black watches and waits because patience is a virtue he has always had--even if he never wanted it.

When the world is soft and white, the hush of snow falling across a gale of trees stripped bare, Pitch Black steps across Jack Frost again. Steps across. He never lost him. Never mind the boy's body being alight on the air or bowed into a snowdrift. He could find him anywhere because there is no place where there is only light.

Jack Frost carries a crook, but Pitch Black is a shepherd and he ties the world in careful, calming. shadows filled with half-promises and tales future feats. Jack knows they are false; he watches Pitches’ tongue turn between gray lips and knows it's forked through the middle.

The voice is a voice in a dream of a dream, though. The moon has been silent since he danced upon the wind for the first time but sometimes he swears he could hear the wind blow words to him. They say: come along, come along, come along.

And they have never been wrong.

They say this time, _Trust me, Jack Frost_.

They say: _Let us sooth that hurt_.

And there is much to be said about loneliness and cold breaths curling about the air like bits of soul extinguished. There is much to be said about taking as well as giving.

 

Pitch Black lingers in the dark spaces when a body breaks the lip of the frozen pond. He watches the air escape and the body still, the way the body turns white with cold. He watches and sees a body that could be a son, a companion, a friend, a _tool_.

Then he lends him to the Moon until he had use of him.


End file.
